Colony Two
Colony Two, formerly known as Bunker Hill, is a large survivor settlement located deep underneath the ruins of the neighborhood of Bunker Hill, north of Downtown Boston, Massachusetts. With a 2039 population of 2,218, Colony Two is one of the more overcrowded colonies, and is the second largest in population after Colony Five. Background Founded on February 9th, 2017 by former Boston businessman Luke Bradshaw, Colony Two is established and built upon a series of City Works & newly (2016) built MBTA subway tunnels that run under the northern neighborhoods of Boston. Across the Charles River from Downtown Boston, the area on the surface of Colony Two was once a densely packed, historically famous neighborhood known as Bunker Hill. After making contact with the survivor settlement at Fort Gorges in Maine, the northern fort eventually renamed itself to Colony One, with the Bunker Hill settlement following suit with Colony Two. History The second colony to be founded of the six major East Coast colonies, Colony Two was originally established to be a weapons supply depot for the local Boston militia, set up in late 2016 to combat the growing Runner threat throughout the immediate suburbs and towns surrounding Boston. With the Runners strangely flocking south in January of 2017, the militia settled down around the weapons armory, seeing as Downtown Boston was in ruin as well as many outlying towns. By February, one of the militia leaders, Luke Bradshaw, stepped up and decided to start a settlement around the Bunker Hill Memorial. On February 9, 2017, Colony Two was founded as New Bunker Hill. By May, some workers and militiamen had begun raids on outlying towns searching for food and provisions to restock, while others began work on digging tunnel extensions to the existing MBTA subway tunnels that ran under the northern neighborhoods of the city. With the extensions in place by December of 2017, a large atrium like cavern was carved directly beneath the Bunker Hill monument, around existing sewer and electrical lines. The atrium was half a mile in either direction, and 250 feet from top to bottom, a marvel of Post-Pathogen American engineering, and accomplished by the determination and ingenuity of Boston's finest, with the assistance of some surviving Harvard and MIT students. By March of 2018, residences, businesses and other shops were carved into the sides of the atrium, with stairways and ramps leading to and from different levels of the settlement. It was an underground city in a sense, even more so than Colony One. By late 2019 and early 2020, contact had been made with Colony One in Portland, Maine, and New Bunker Hill adopted the name Colony Two to support the fellow survivor settlement. By 2022, economic trade with Colony One began flourishing, with raw materials and technological goods being shipped north from the Boston area. Clothing and fish were shipped south to Colony Two to assist the rapidly overcrowding settlement. Colony Two had adopted a full "open door" policy, allowing any and all survivors from the world above to seek refuge in the city below the hill. By 2025, the settlement had begun to expand outside of the subterranean atrium, and buildings surrounding the monument itself were rebuilt and furnished into suitable homes and businesses once more, as walls were established in a perimeter on every street, exactly half a mile from the monument, paralleling the atrium's size below. In 2028, a dispute emerged between the "sundwellers" (those that lived above ground) and the "subdwellers" (those that lived below ground, in the atrium). Many subdwellers had grown accustomed to darkness and with the rapid increase of children being born below grown, the atrium residents sought for their children to live a life in the sunlight above ground. Unfortunately, not enough room existed above ground for a massive influx of families, and thus, a silent division was created between sundwellers and subdwellers, one that still exists to this day, in 2040. The current leader of Colony Two is still Luke Bradshaw, who is now forty-five, compared to twenty-two when he founded the Colony in 2017. Trivia * Originally, Colony Two was planned to be built in Downtown Boston, but the idea was scrapped for Bunker Hill. * Luke Bradshaw was originally planned to be a famous slugger of the Boston Red Sox, but the idea was scrapped out of fear of similarity to Diamond City in Fallout 4 Category:Survivor Colonies